Ardor
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB un primer acercamiento, bastante superficial.


_Escena no incluída, no realista, no nada, pero si están para leer un acercamiento directo y definitivo VxB "clásico" welcome. La trama no es lo importante… sino las sensaciones q tendría q despertar. Estoy practicando._

Reedición 2012

* * *

**ARDIENTE**

"Hacer o no hacer…" Vegeta se miró en el espejo del baño críticamente mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello para no salir con los mechones aplacados, lo que cambiaba drásticamente su _peinado_ usual y lo que ocasionaría que la mujer lo tomase como burla si lo cruzaba.

Tomó una camiseta cualquiera cuando salió a su cuarto y luego de observarla también unos segundos, la tiró de mal modo sobre la cama y hurgó como jamás hacía en sus cajones viendo qué ropa tenía dispuesta.

_"_Ya pasó mucho tiempo_"_ se dijo dándose ánimos cuando abrió la puerta para salir a los pasillos de la casa, ya había caído la noche. Era cálida y húmeda, de principios de verano, el cielo cubierto por algunas nubes... Daba igual para él.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntaron por la espalda, Vegeta rotó los ojos molesto mientras se detenía en el descanso de la escalera por la que iba a bajar al piso de abajo, era la mujer.

-¿Te importa?- preguntó con arrogancia mientras daba media vuelta el rostro para mirarla sin mirarla, ella caminó hacia él.

-Si necesitas algo mandaré que lo compren- Bulma apretó el ceño apretado mientras lo escudriñaba de cerca, su complacencia no era gratuita, sólo buscaba estirar el tiempo para examinarlo.

-No voy de compras- siguió en sarcasmo queriendo retomar su camino.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vas? Y no me digas que vas a entrenar porque con esa ropa no creo que…

-¿Tengo que dar parte de mis movimientos? Creo que puedo cuidarme solo si es lo que te preocupa- una sonrisa ladina volvió a brotar de él.

-No, no… No es lo que me preocupa o no… es que… -él esperaba su continuación mirándola desafiante como cuando quería que se callara- Te ves bien. –cerró Bulma apretando los gestos como si realmente _eso_ fuera lo extraño.

_"_Mucho, mucho tiempo…_"_

A él le extrañó que no lo dijera como una burla disfrazada de halago, pero lo más extraño fue que…

-Ya me voy- anunció dándose la vuelta.

-No, espera. Hay algo: quiero mover un mueble de lugar en mi cuarto y…

-Llama a alguien- advirtió él siguiendo su camino.

-No hay nadie a esta hora que pueda venir a hacer este trabajo, lo pido como un favor. Conoces las reglas: me haces un favor, luego tú me puedes pedir un favor- él se dio la vuelta viéndola maliciosamente a lo que ella aclaró su voz mientras enrojecía- Claro, hablo de la cámara… de mejoras y eso.

-¿Alguien dijo otra cosa?- se burló de su nerviosismo acercándose a ella- Entonces, muéstrame.- no dijo más mientras la tomaba de la cintura para rotarla en dirección a su cuarto; a su tacto la sintió amedrentarse, pero ella obedeció sin decir palabra.

"Me estoy cansando de este juego" pensó para sí el saiyajin mientras la seguía, respirando la estela de su perfume.

2

Hizo el cambio en su cuarto ante la mirada atenta de ella, no le llevó ni siquiera un minuto. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación, Bulma levantó su voz llamándole la atención.

-¿Vas por una chica, uhm?- él levantó las cejas en sorpresa y la miró con la expresión congelada en su rostro- No es necesario, puedo llamar a alguna amiga… Sabes, las mujeres últimamente se comportan tan… no es que cueste trabajo que te consigas una, tampoco digo que alguien vaya a caer rendida a ti solo con que la mires. Es que no es necesario que…

-Respira mujer- contempló divertido acercándose a ella nuevamente- Te comportas extraño a veces… -afirmó- Si tienes miedo de que me vaya, no saldré… Pero eso vale apróximadamente unos... mmh... veinte favores. Tú decides- esperó cruzándose de brazos, ella lanzó una carcajada fingida.

-Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo sólo quería ponértelo fácil.- protestó dándole la espalda para acomodar unos cuadros sobre el mueble que provocaba desorden en toda la habitación con su nueva ubicación. Vegeta se acercó sigilosamente a ella y le habló a sus espaldas:

-¿Entonces por qué lo complicas?- su voz murmurante la obligó a huir de aquel embelesamiento, intentó moverse pero las manos de Vegeta se apoyaron sobre el mueble encerrando a Bulma de espaldas a él. Aún sin tocarla.- No escapes, contesta…

-No escapo… y no tengo nada que contestar, yo no estoy complicando nada- aseguró tensa, rígida. Luego de unos segundos de silencio y viendo que Vegeta no se movía, continuó- No sé ni siquiera a qué te refieres… yo… -tuvo que callar cuando sintió las manos Vegeta volver a tomarla por la cintura y su aliento chocando contra su cuello.

-Lo sabía- anunciaba la voz del saiyajin victorioso. Vegeta cerró los ojos complacido mientras disfrutaba el perfume de la mujer y notaba que sus manos no eran apartadas de aquella estratégica e incitante posición.

-Vegeta, déjame pasar- fue el débil pedido de Bulma que intentó darse la vuelta siquiera, pero a su movimiento el guerrero la tomó con más fuerza y abrió los ojos molesto.

-Escucha mujer- habló su voz ronca, más de lo usual a causa del volumen bajo que utilizaba en esos momentos intentando contener el enojo del rechazo- Si quieres que me vaya, me iré... y esto no volverá a pasar- le aclaró con firmeza teniéndola aún en sus manos, sabiendo que ella también deseaba eso.

3

El corazón bombeando arrebatado apenas pudo dejarle oír sus palabras. Claro que rechazar una vez al orgulloso de Vegeta significaría rechazarlo infinitamente; sintió su voz adentrándose en ella, el calor de su cuerpo, veía sus manos tomándola, las venas marcadas por sus brazos dándole un aspecto de fuerza varonil que acompañaba las palabras y el tono que él escogía para hablar.

Claro que lo deseaba y que deseaba que esto pasara, esto y _más_ que esto. Incluso lo había imaginado un par de veces… en realidad más que un par; pero tantas veces como había pensado siquiera la posibilidad de que esto ocurriese también la acosaba la idea de que él… ¿Qué más que eso podría esperar de él que fuera bueno?

-No aceptaré un rechazo- declaró finalmente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras se silenciaba colocando sus labios en contacto con el cuello de la mujer.

El cuerpo de Bulma se estremeció ligeramente, pero dentro de ella una sacudida de placer recorrió cada fibra. Sólo con ese beso, sólo con saber que se trataba de él…

Pero se despertó del regodeo nuevamente abriendo los ojos y cerrando su boca, antes entreabierta por la sorpresa de la placentera invasión.

Tomó las manos del hombre que la aprisionaban y mientras tiraba su cuerpo hacia delante para poner una distancia entre ellos, intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-Es una locura… Déjame, no podemos…

Vegeta ni siquiera se sintió molesto por lo que hizo, mecánicamente casi se dejó separar las manos de su cintura para tomar las de la mujer, y dejó que la distancia se produjera para arrinconarla con mayor precisión ahora sí haciéndola chocar con el mueble a la altura de la cadera. Sus brazos la aprisionaron mientras inutilizaban sus manos y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia delante acompañando la pose de la mujer, ahora sí, sin obviar el roce absoluto.

El abrazo posesivo y fuerte a sus espaldas obligó a Bulma a erguirse para no someterse al peso del hombre. Vegeta obedeció a su movimiento sin mayores inconvenientes apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la mujer para reposar sobre ella.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó la muchacha que respiraba con dificultad por la ansiedad, viró un poco su rostro porque no verlo aumentaba el nerviosismo- ¿Vas a forzarme?

Lo sintió reír.

-¿No te gusta?- la cuestionó ahora el guerrero. Traía la arrogancia dispuesta en cada palabra porque conocía la respuesta; una respuesta tan evidente que ni siquiera ella se animaría a desmentirla.

-No se trata de eso… -titubeó la mujer recibiendo un beso nuevamente en el cuello, el cual estiró para permitirle más espacio y marcar un camino que deseaba que él recorriese.

-¿No quieres sentirme?- su cuestionamiento fue acompañado por un movimiento que con firmeza la atrajo más hacia él, ella se movió de nuevo para escapar de la invasión, pero provocó que él soltara sus manos para sujetarla de las caderas y conseguir el contacto que quería.- No me engañas… -murmuró divertido con el inútil escape de la muchacha y su prevalencia por la superioridad de fuerza.

-Escúchame, Vegeta… -realmente era gracioso escucharla hablar como si intentara ponerse seria y convencerse ella misma de sus palabras mientras él la hamacaba levemente en sus brazos con un vaivén que favorecía toda clase de sensaciones mientras su boca se deslizaba nuevamente por el cuello- -… Te haré un favor si me sueltas… ahora, y haré de cuenta que esto no ocurrió.

-¿Y si no te suelto? ¿Qué harás?- desafió él dándola vuelta para tenerla frente a frente.

Bulma vio sus ojos adormecidos que la observaron con calidez, como el objeto de adoración… en una especie de trance. Vegeta deslizó las manos en sus caderas llevándola a sentarse sobre el mueble y se acercó acechante a ella provocando que tuviese que abrir las piernas para dejarle espacio.

Verlo así, con el fuego en los ojos... y sin embargo teniendo la aquella suavidad desconocida en sus movimientos, la hicieron desearlo el doble de lo que ya hacía. Su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente erizándole la piel, síntoma inequívoco del rumbo al que se dirigía con excitación la sangre.

-Si no me sueltas, gritaré- contestó ella en un último intento por hacer oír la voz de la razón que comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento.

Vegeta había posado sus manos en la espalda de la mujer y desde allí emprendía camino recorriendo sus curvas, cuando de repente escuchó sus palabras interrumpirlo. Una sonrisa nuevamente victoriosa le ensombreció el rostro mientras se erguía alzando sus ojos hacia los de ella, abandonando el escote que su boca había estado explorando.

-Que así sea.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto fue como una explosión de ardor entre ellos, la pasión prendió fuego todo haciendo que se devoraran sin respiro con un ritmo salvaje y desesperado, como si durante milenios se hubiesen estado prohibiendo aquel contacto.

**FIN**

* * *

_Jeje…_

_**N/A:** no veo la hora de publicar lo que tengo en bandeja, pero estos oneshots vienen uno tras otros rogándome publicar estupideces jajaja_

_Este fic, no tiene nada WOW (como la mayoría de los míos jaja ya ni debería aclarar), estoy ensayando mis 3 años y descartando las escenas que definitivamente "no voy a incluir" por reemplazarla por otras._

_Esta es una de esas escenas "borradas" que después de todo… me pareció mal con un desarrollo PROFUNDO, pero bueno para un desliz one shot._

_Ojalá no se hayan sonrojado, porque esto es solo una pizca jejeje Sep…_

_Gracias por pasarse ;)_


End file.
